


Silly Pappy

by Occulttale



Series: Undertale NSFW [2]
Category: Underswap AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Light Bondage, M/M, Skeleton Sex (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Papyrus always thinks of his Sans as innocent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed some grammer. Sorry i didnt notice im writing this mobily
> 
> I will be gone for a week on a cruise guys. If im lucky i can post something but i oromise ill post some stuff when i get back.

Underswap belongs to It's creator. Enjoy sinners~

Pappy’s pov

"Hah. Shitt s-Sans" I groaned as I stroked my glowing member in the almost darkness of my room. Sans was out at Alphys for a sleepover so he wouldn't ever hear my lusting after him.

Stars it had been too long since I touched myself. Pumping the glowing ecto-flesh slowly to draw this out, I occasionally squeezed the head for an extra burst of spine tingling pleasure. Even at that pace it didn't take long for me to reach completion, pulling the covers over me and going to sleep as my magic dissipated. 

I woke up to nakedness. My arms tied behind my back and leaned up against my headboard slightly diagonal from the mattress. My legs had ropes on them but they didn't seem tied at the moment. 

I would've teleported away if it weren't for a very naked familiar skeleton stepped into the light provided by my soul. Clad in only his signature blue bandana he stalked towards me. 

"S-sans?"

Sans' pov

I sauntered over to where I had Pappy trussed up like in my fantasies. I had discovered his feelings for me were returned and had been planning this for weeks. With how lazy I know my brother to be I knew I had to make the first move. 

After all he, like everyone else, was convinced of my so called 'innocence'. His magic had not yet formed a specific organ yet so I had room to play with. 

"Oh Pappy~" I moaned lightly as I crawled in between his spread legs and stroked his pelvic inlet. Pappy moaned out beautifully, panting lightly as I stroked his sensitive bones. 

"S-sans please*hah* nnngggg fuck me already." he panted after a few minutes of slow tortuous stroking of his pelvis. "Not quite yet dear Pappy I have plans on how this is going. I've been waiting for a while to do this you see and my patience not to fuck you senseless has run out. So now you are going to be up all night writhing in pleasure that I bring you." I tell him.

Rubbing his pelvis more, I coax his magic into a dripping pussy. Summoning my ecto-member I slowly rub it against his clit. "S-shitt S-sans stop t-teasing~" Papyrus moans out. "Language Pappy." I scold lightly as I press into his tight heat. 

"Oh stars*hah*Pappy nnnggg your so t-tight." I pant as I seat myself fully inside, stilling myself. Gosh his core was squeezing my length so hotly. It was hard not to thrust madly into that blessed heat Pappy provided for me. 

"S-sans. M-move. Please. Please for the love of Asgore move!" Pappy screamed out trying to grind against me. Almost pulling out completely, I slam into him forcefully, causing him to quickly pant and moan loudly as I pounded into his tight heat. Moving his legs atop my shoulders I reach much deeper, causing him to cry out and him to clench almost painfully around my member.

"Oh god Sans, I'm gonna-" Pappy cries out. "Then come for me Pappy~" I whisper to him as I increase my thrusts while taking one hand to rub on his neglected clit.

Crying out once more, Pappy orgasms, his walls constricting around me more if possible. Thrusting erratically a few more times into his oversensitive pussy, I come hard, causing him to orgasm a second time. 

Pulling out with a wet plop, we catch our breath as Pappy starts to drift off. "Who said you could sleep?" I asked, grabbing his soul and rubbing it between my phalanges. This wakes Pappy right back up from my menstruation to his soul. "I'm not done with you yet Pappy." I state as he shivers from the overstimulation.

Pulling a box out from behind me, I pop it open, not letting Pappy see what's inside. "What to use first I wonder?" I murmur as I run my hand along the various toys in the box.


	2. I'm Not As Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 start

Underswap belongs to their creator.

Sans' POV

Pulling a box out from behind me, I pop it open, not letting Pappy see what's inside. "What to use first I wonder?" I murmur as I run my hand along the various toys in the box. 

Grabbing a bullet with it's controller, I make sure it works. The light buzzing sound alerts Pappy as he blushes lightly at seeing it. "Oh Pappy would you be a dear and summon your cunny for me~" I lustfully ask him, winking and stroking his pelvic inlet to help stimulate the magic into cooperating. 

A moan rips out of his open jaw as a beautiful orange pussy is summoned, casting the room in an orange glow again. Rubbing his summoned clit, I take the now off bullet vibrator and attach it so it's against the sensitive nub.

For a few minutes I just stared at Pappy's summoned cunny. It entranced me the way it quivered from the stimulation on its sensitive clit. Pappy was already having trouble talking and his bones were lightly clattering from the anticipation of what I promised. 

"Let me have a taste of your sweet "honey" my dear Pappy." I whispered as I leaned up to his face, lightly clacking our teeth together in a skelekiss. 

Opening my jaw, my summoned ecto-tounge swiped across his teeth for entrance. Our kiss quickly became heated as I ravaged my Pappys mouth cavity with my ecto-tounge. I caressed all that I could reach with it, entwining it with Pappys own orange one. 

Pulling his face closer to mine with one hand, I let the other flow down his front. It caressed his ribs with teasing touches all the way down to his cunny, which was dripping with magic release.

Teasingly I slid a finger inside the twitching wet heat, causing a muffled moan to erupt from Pappys occupied mouth. I pull away, breathing a little heavier as I watch him pant and moan from my fingers thrusting. "You're so open to me Pappy. I wonder how long you've touched this-*I ram two fingers inside now, eliciting a loud moan*-and thought of me, inside you~" Pausing in my ministrations to lower the level of the vibrator to a low hum. [Thought I forgot didn't ya]

"Lets see inside that beautiful pussy you so wonderfully made me." I tell him as my other hand slips a finger inside and spreads the lips open for a better view.

By this point his conjured pussy is soaked with arousal and my ecto-penis is straining to be inside those delectable orange walls. Bringing my mouth to it, I softly blow inside the open cunny presented before me.

"Aaaaaahhhh S-sans*hah*" Pappy moans above me as he twitches almost violently, his femurs straining to clamp shut around my head. "Mmmm Pappy you dirty slut I wonder how you taste.~" I murmur into the folds as I plunge my tounge into them. 

It is indescribable. His juices are sweet yet tangy, slightly bitter and smooth. I lap up the juices that flow out of the conjured pussy like Pappy does his honey. Massaging the conjured walls with my tounge, my hands massage into the insides of his femurs.

At this point I can only hear Pappys heavy panting and moans at my ministrations.

Taking one hand along with my tounge thrusting inside his dripping sex, I bring the other hand down to pump my neglected member. Stroking myself along with the thrusts of my tounge and fingers, I groan out at finally touching my throbbing member. 

"S-aaaaaaans. P-please-" Pappy cuts himself with a moan as I give a final lick to his folds before looking up at him. "What is it Pappy?" I ask him as I lick his juices off my hand. "Your gonna have to speak louder." I taunt, fingers teasing the soaked pussy. 

He clammed up, refusing to tell me. Smirking, I got an idea. "So Pappy, these are our magic right?" I ask, slipping a finger back inside. "Does that mean that you don't need to prepare them? Can they accommodate very large things?" I ask him, gaining a very small nod.

"Good to know." I state as I take my hand-

-and push the whole thing up to the wrist into his soaked sex. Stilling my hand, I glance up at Pappy to see his response. He remains silent, trying to hold in the moans I know he wants to let out. What a strange time to get shy about that. 

I look at my hand through the orange translucent magic and flex my fingers. Reaching a bit deeper, I stroke my fingers against his walls and inner core. Pappy begins to whine and pant, trying and failing to hide his pleasured moans at my hand caressing his insides. 

"What is it that you wish Pappy?" I ask as he lets go a lewd moan. "F-for*hah* the l-LOve of*aaaaahhhhh* stars Saaaaaans fuck m*nnggg*e!" he manages to brokenly shout through his orgasm as he releases around my hand. 

I grin, taking my hand out with a wet plop. "Clean this up for me Pappy?" I ask, bringing it up to his mouth. He eagerly begins cleaning my hand and it takes everything I have not to pound into him right this second. 

When my hand is clean, I flip him over so his face is in the pillows and his dripping cunny is in the air. I can't wait anymore I have to be inside him now. Slamming into him, I place both hands on the top of his pelvic bone and harshly pull it towards me with my thrusts. 

"Oh god S-sans! Please fuuahfuck me h-harder! Nnnnnngggggg aaaaaaahhhh!" Pappy moans as I pound into his tight wet heat relentlessly. Letting to with one hand I take it and stroke his spine with it, causing Pappy to almost yell with his broken moan. 

Turning the bullet vibrator up to max, I continue to fuck him senseless. Pappy is reduced to a whimpering pile of moans and panting. The familiar heat of magic release pools in my conjured member as my thrusts become more erratic. "Stars P-pappy you're s-so tight. At this rate I will cum soon." I tell him breathlessly. "Inside please!" he manages as his walls clamp down on my member. 

"Shitt!" I groan as his orgasm rips through him, bringing me to mine. I thrust softly in his oversensitive magic flesh as we ride through our respective orgasms. Sliding out, I lay him back down on his back how he was originally laying. 

"A short nap then" I state when I notice he's already passed out. Damn libido of mine. 'Guess round three will have to wait' I think as I cuddle to his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his deep breaths.


	3. As You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion: sinners enjoy

Underswap belongs to their creator.

Sans' POV

When I wake up again Pappy is snoring softly in his sleep. Chuckling softly, I summon my chubby ecto-body complete with large breasts. Sliding my hand down to his pelvis behind me, I start to stroke at the alabaster bone. 

"Nnnnn Sans zzzz" Pappy mumbles in his sleep. His magic begins to form into a glowing orange ecto-penis. Raising myself, I back up and slowly slide onto his member. 

"Aaaaahhhhh Pappy~" I moan as I slide down his length. Working up a rythm, it doesnt take long for his member to swell with release. 

He wakes up right as he orgasms inside of my waiting pussy. 

"Sans wha~" he starts, cutting off with a moan as I grind into his pelvis. Smirking, I slide off his re-hardened ecto-flesh and sit down on his chest right under his head. 

"I made you breakfast Pappy. Have some~" I slur as I present my dripping cunny to him. He leans his head into my folds and licks a long line up the lips of my dripping sex. 

It takes all my willpower not to moan out as that skilled tounge thrusts inside my conjured walls. "Mmmph hah Pappy~ Enjoying your meal?" I manage. 

My only answer is a tounge flicking my sensitive clit. 

My orgasm rips through me harshly, leaving me panting as that skilled tounge laps up our mixed juices from my orgasm. The shivers that are sent up my spine at this almost brings me to a third orgasm, but I manage to slide off of Pappy just in time. 

"Naughty Pappy you took desert as well you greedy slut." I taunt the still tied skeleton. "For that I'll have to punish you~" I say, winking. This gets his attention. 

Taking the box again, I pull out a rather large glowing orange toy. "Look Pappy, its the same color as yours." I say smirking. "Now where should I put this?" I ask rhetorically, tapping it to my chin.

I lean back on the bed and spread my legs, revealing my still dripping cunny. "In here maybe?" I ask, using my fingers to spread the lips of my pussy. "Look Pappy it's so wet and ready for it." I taunt, rubbing my wet pussy lewdly. 

While I rub myself, I take the glowing toy and slowly deep throught it, covering it in glowing blue saliva. I run my tounge along the shaft lewdly. The toy is quite large, just how I like it. Taking one last glance at Pappy lustfully, I close my eyes in bliss and moan loudly as I push the toy deep inside me.

"Aaaahhh I'm so full Pappy." I moan taunting him, spreading my legs even wider. "Can you see how wide it stretches me Pappy? How it glows through my ecto-belly?" I ask the deeply blushing skeleton.

Seeing this only renews his struggles against the binds holding his arms behind his back. Taking the hand that isn't thrusting the toy inside me, I rub my ecto-breasts roughly. 

"Oh Pappy~*hah*" I moan out. "Do you want to be where this toy is Pappy?" I ask him for him to nod enthusiastically, drooling orange magic, his orange member straining with precum. 

"So *huff* I*hah* see." I moan out, pinching a nipple especially hard. "Do you want this P-pappy? My soaking pussy squeezing your dick hotly as I ride you? Would you like that? My tight wet heat?" I ask lustfully. "Shitt Sans p-please I'm so c-close." Pappy actually begs. 

"Oh no Pappy I'm afraid you are going to cum without me even touching you you dirty whore." I state, emphasizing each other word with a thrust of the toy deeper into my folds.

Smirking, I come up with an idea. Thrusting the toy with both hands while still letting Pappy see it all, I moan out loudly. "Oh P-pappy s-so deep~~nnnn please h-harder! 

He orgasms hard at my dirty talk to him. Pulling out the toy and dissapating the ecto-boobs, I crawl ofer to it sensually and start to lick and suck all the magic release off. 

"You did so well Pappy are you ready for your reward?" I ask, gaining an enthuastic nod. "What was that Pappy? Speak up." 

"S-sans please...." he slurrs. Sneakily grabbing three items from the box, which are a glowing cock ring, a metal rod with a flat base that goes inside the penis and my personal dildo, which is made by my magic and thus connected to me. I scoot closer and stroke his glowing member harshly. "Ssans.....please.....i can't.....take it.....please let me in......" he begs between pants and moans. 

"I'm sorry*tug* what was*rub* that Pappy*stroke*?" I ask as I pump his member tauntingly. 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SANS JUST DO IT!!!!" he screams as I lick his member base to tip, dipping the tip of my tounge into the slit.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I slurred. Lifting his hips to take more of his member, I quickly slide the toy into the entrance behind the base of his conjured member. He bucks back into my magic, causing it to thrust further into him, letting out a high keening moan. 

Lowering his hips, I press it even further into him with our combined magykal weight. "S-aaaaaaaaans s...so deep....hah..." Pappy moans out, squirming in pleasure. 

I could feel as though I was in that tight heat without being there. "Shitt Pappy.nng so.....tight hah" I moaned out as he thrusted his hips in and out of my waiting mouth. This in turn thrusted him on my glowing blue toy.

In between sucking his delicious cock which, was wet with both of our juices, I slipped the cock ring up to the base while he was too overwhelmed to notice. 

Placing a hand above his member, I pull off his dick with a wet plop. Holding his hips down I take the rod and slowly insert it into his slit. 

"Aaaaaahhhh shitt Sans! So much.....hnnnnnggg." Pappy all but screamed as he moaned from the odd pleasure of something being inserted into his slit. His member throbbed from pent up release as he groaned from being denied relief. 

"Nu-uh Pappy. Not yet~" I teased him, crawling over his lap and straddling, hovering just above his glowing erection. "You have to be inside. But not yet." I say as I lower myself with a low moan. 

"Hah oh Pappy so full. You're getting so deep~" I moan as I slam onto his member fully. I grind my pelvis into his as I catch my breath, sending double waves of pleasure through us as we grind into one another. 

"S-sans you're so t-tight. Hah. So deep oh stars S-saaaaans~" Pappy cuts off with a moan launguidly. I ride him deep and fast, causing the toy to thrust deeper as I ride him into the matress. 

The rod inside his member presses against my core and I shudder involuntarily at the cold metal, which sends sparks up our spines white hot. 

"Sans please let me cum!" Pappy screeches after a partucularly deep thrust. "Ok Pappy~" I moan out.

Pulling up off his engorged cock, I raise the cock ring off and quickly slam back on his member. Papy used my momentary lapse in control to thrust his hips upward as I slam down. 

The pleasure that shoots up my spine brings me over the edge as I orgasm around his member, my juices coating it in a fine sheen of blue release. 

My walls tighten around his member as I thrust onto him, bringing him to his release. "Aaaaaauuuuuhhhhh!!!! Fuck Pappy....so.....much!" I practically scream out as his release slams into my core, the rod that was in his slit ramming particularly hard into me. 

"Shitt Sans!" he groans out as I milk his orgasm through my oversensitive folds. His soft thrusting brings me to a second orgasm as he shovs the pin further into my core.

"Oh Pappy that was.....I love you Pappy~" I murmer as I release his bonds and take the toy out of his dissapating entrance. He immediatly wraps his arms around me and we drift off to sleep together. 

"I love you too Sans." he murmers into the top of my skull. I murmur in agreement as I drift off not tok far after.


End file.
